


Eliza's BadBoyHalo Support Week

by BoredFanEliza



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baking, Cute, Drabble, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, HardcoreHalo, Most of the time, Short & Sweet, Stars, Wholesome, badboyhalosupportweek, give him love!!!, realistic minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredFanEliza/pseuds/BoredFanEliza
Summary: There's an event going on around called #badboyhalosupportweek. I'll be joining this and write short stories/drabbles. I'll be writing from July 15 to July 22, 2020.I'll also give out a message in the End Notes that answer each questions that comes along with the prompts.I'll write nothing but Bad (plus his dog) deserving all the love he gets!(i'll add more tags as I continue to write more).
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	1. Muffins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Muffins!
> 
> Ironically, I got a muffin as I write this.

Bad divide the batter in the muffin pan. Then he makes sure it doesn't overflow. As he picks it up, he opens the microwave with his free hand and puts it in. He closes it. Then he pulls out his phone and sets the time on it. He exhales and smiles. These peanut butter M&M's muffins are gonna taste so good! Of course, they're gluten free muffins. 

Now, what can he do to pass the time? Bad only has to wait for 22 minutes to bake. He could chat with his friends in Discord while he waited. His friends would tease him about it, but they're not here to taste the delicious muffins. Though, he wishes he could bring it to them.

A jangly sound is coming from a familiar scruffy, white dog. Rat! The white dog has a muffin plushie in her mouth. Bad softly giggles. He bends down, and gives his dog scratches and pets.

The muffin plushie does remind him of a video he found on Instagram. Someone baked a set of chocolate muffins for him. They try to attempt to make a face of him on the muffin. They even did without any frosting! He giggles at the thought.

Only a few minutes have passed. Perhaps he could check something on his phone? Bad pulls out his phone and decides to check on instagram. Some likes and comments on his posts. He decides to check his tag and taps to the most recent.

It’s not only filled with annoying memes, but fanart. A fanart of him and muffins. A lot of them too. He smiled. Bad tapped on some fanarts and heart some. These were so cute. He doesn’t know why there's a trend of him and his muffins, but he loves them regardless.

Now, he wishes he could share his muffins with his fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: How did BBH make you happy?
> 
> A: He makes me happy by being so kind, wholesome, and supportive to his friends. When he's happy, I'm happy. :D


	2. Nature (gardens, potatoes, flower crowns, animals, etc).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Nature. Specifically, I'll be doing flowers and crystal crown this time.
> 
> If you want to, you can psychoanalyze for the flowers and crystals symbolism :eyes:
> 
> Contains Minecraft Realistic AU

The bees are buzzing, sheep are grazing, and cows are mooing. Some skeletons hiding in the trees’ shadow; however, they’re bothering anyone yet. A beautiful day in the flower field. White, fluffy clouds in the sky with the sun. 

Bad stretched his arm. Then he sets his bag down. He lays down on the damp, grassy soil. The soft grass underneath his hands holds it like they’re holding hands. He sighs of relief and relaxes his shoulders. He could smell the sweet flowers.

“H-hey!” Bad yelped. Rat the white dog jumps on his chest. He giggles as the dog wags her tail. Then he sits up for a bit. Rat receives some pets.

At the glance of his eye, an enderman far away in the field. He quickly looked away before the tall monster noticed him. Bad didn’t have his sword or shield with him. So, he has no time to fight that. He just wants to relax with his dog.

With a blink of his eyes, the enderman appeared in front of him. Bad only sees the feet before he closes his eyes. He held the scruffy dog tight. Rat is barking at the tall, black monster. The mob responded in a hum. Oh, please don’t hurt her, Mr. Enderman. 

Something touched his head, and Bad’s shoulders tensed more. The barking stopped. He opened with one eye. There're only remains of the purple particles. He fully opens his eyes. It’s gone. What was that for? His hand reached the tops of his hand. It’s soft as a petal, but smooth as a rock?

He takes it off to get a closer look. It’s a flower crown with crystals on. How? It comprises a rose quartz and two black obsidian. White carnations, pink roses and bluish-purplish flowers? Either way, did the enderman make this? Why? 

Well, Bad is curious about these sets of flowers he never saw before. Oh wait! He has a book of flowers given by the flower shop owner. Perhaps he could find out what they are.

He sets the flower-crystal crown on his knee. He grabs his bag and opens it. Bad takes out a small book with a cover of a flower. He flips a few pages until he stops at the page. The page has a sketch of the familiar flower on the flower-crystal crown. It’s called an anemone. It looks pretty.

Bad puts the book back into his bag. He looked at the flower-crystal crown and softly smiled. That must be the nicest enderman he ever met. So, he props the flower-crystal crown on his head. The day continues as Bad watches the clouds go by along with his dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a nice enderman :)
> 
> Q: What do you wish for BBH?
> 
> A: I do wish trolls to stop and hope chat chills down. :( In general, I wish for his happiness.


	3. Reaching for the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Reaching for the stars. 
> 
> We'll be seeing a familiar guest :eyes:
> 
> Contains Minecraft Realistic AU

The window opened, letting the chilly air in. Crickets chirping in the distance. The wind is brushing through the leaves. Mobs were out at night. Groans of zombies and spiders scattering around. Enderman picking up blocks.

Bad leans on the windowsill and sighed. His chin on the palm of his hand. He looks up.

Many stars. They’re all shining brighter than the glowstones. Twinkling to their other star friends, even twinkling to the moon. They look like they’re dancing, yet no music in the background. Bad couldn’t help but laughed at the sight. They’re smiling back at him.

He reaches his hand out, trying to hold a star. Bad could almost reach to them yet so far away. He wonders what it feels like. Might be too hot to touch since stars are mini suns. If he can’t bring them here, maybe he’ll go up. How? Bad will need a lot of fireworks.

He wants to be up there. Giggles with each other and dance. But no, he can’t join them. He’s stuck here.

Bad stops reaching for them, stands up from the windowsill and-

Something bright dropped on the windowsill. He picks it up. A tiny star? Well, star-shaped. Bad inspects the tiny star. It’s made of glowstone? He searched throughout the field.

A sea of stars made of glowstone, falling gently to the ground. Where did it all come from? How? Why?

He gets out of his bedroom and runs out to the front door. The door opened, and he ran out. The glowstone stars are still falling. He looked up at his roof.

On the roof, a familiar mob. Eyes glow in purple. Tall. An enderman. Bad avoids his gaze towards staring eyes. However, he was certain that enderman is holding a bucket filled with the same glowstone stars. It’s also wearing a flower crown? Is it the same one before?

The enderman screamed before teleporting away. It accidentally dropped the bucket in front of the front door. Some stars are spilling out. 

Bad strolls to the fallen bucket. He picks up a few pieces and puts it back in. Then he carried the bucket. The same enderman was trying to bring stars to him. It brings a smile to his face. It’s the thought counts. He turned back to his house and went inside.

Yes, stars are far away. You do not understand how to reach for the stars. With care and love, you can make them so that person can reach for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: What do you like the most about BBH?
> 
> A: I really love his voice. It’s so light and I don’t feel nervous if I ever talk to him. (ok maybe a little). The face he can reached to high pitched voices impresses me because I can’t do it lol


	4. HardcoreHalo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is HardcoreHalo!
> 
> Sorry if it's a bit shorter than the usual. It was going to be a cool fighting scene, but I got distracted. So, have something a bit funny lol

Bad scrolling through Instagram on his bed. He liked some posts. Fanarts that have him reaching for the stars, or wearing flower crowns. These are so cute! He giggled at some of them. It makes him curious, though. Why are some fanarts specific on unique days? Perhaps if he looks further, he’ll find-

A familiar bark comes closer to his open door. Rat! The white dog has something in her mouth. A small gray box. Well, he’s trying to carry the box. Bad chuckled at the sentiment. 

He sits up from his bed and pets Rat, who was near his feet. He grabs the box from her and gives it a shake. Sounds kinda heavy, and it felt like two items. He wonders what’s inside. So Bad opens the box.

A pair of shoes exactly his size. A unicorn logo on the side that says ‘Hardcore’ on the shoes. Sunglasses that have flames on the side. A piece of note, too. Bad picks up the note and reads.

_Hi Bad! :D I saw these at the store and it reminds me of you._

_Hope you like them!!!_  
_Love_

_Skeppy_

Oh, Skeppy. Bad could go on discord and give him a lecture. However, he lets it be. The shoes look cute and nice. He giggled at the hardcore unicorn logo. So, he takes off his slippers and tries the shoes on. Wiggles his feet for a bit. Apparently, it is very comfortable. He loves it!

Rat jumps on the bed and rubs her head against Bad’s side. Bad sighed and gives the scruffy dog satisfying scratches.

Maybe he should change his name to HardcoreHalo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: Why do you look up to BBH?
> 
> A: I look up him to because I aspire to be kind to others. Even though, people won't react to it, but I hope it brings a smile to their face. Just like Bad with his friends.


	5. Self care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is self care!!
> 
> Short and sweet that is all. :D

Bad stretched his arms. Well, that was an exhausting stream. He definitely deserves a break. He stands up from his chair.  
“All right, let’s see we got here.” Bad said.

There was an assortment of items on the bed. Duck pajamas, a small bucket of peanut butter M&Ms, and a cozy blanket. He was ready for the movie night! 

Oh, what movie you asked? When he was checking his mail, he found a package. A fan sent him a copy of Barbie and the Three Musketeers. The fan said Barbie movies are an icon. According to them, Bad will probably like this movie because he calls his friends the muffinteers. Bad heard that his movie is fun to watch from the reviews. Who knows? Maybe he’ll like it.

Time to get comfy!

At least about 10 minutes later. Bad got into his duck pajamas. He puts the DvD disk in and goes to bed. He sat on it and snuggled up with his blanket. Rat the dog full on runs to the bedroom and tries to get on the bed. He giggles and helps Rat up. The white dog snuggled on his lap.

The movie started with a menu screen. With Bad’s remote, he pressed play, and the movie began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: How did BBH change you as a person?
> 
> A: If anything, I toned down my swears and watch my language haha. I do try to see things in a more positive light even that the world has gone to w a c k.


	6. BBH with rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Bad with his cute dog Rat!
> 
> I'm sorry that I'm a bit late. I have band camp on my birthday so I'm a little stressed.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! It's been a while since I wrote in first point of view haha

Hello, I am Rat. You may know me as that scruffy, white dog my owner takes a picture of me. Now, you may be asking who’s my owner. I heard he’s very popular to some of you. I know him as Darryl, but you guys call him BadBoyHalo! Well, as Bad.

I don’t know why he thinks of himself as a bad boy. If he calls me a good girl, then he should call himself a good boy. It’s only fair!

Oh! I should tell you guys about our daily life. 

When I get up in the morning, I try to get on my owner’s bed. So, he will be woken by my awesome kisses. After that we get breakfast. A couple of hours later after Bad’s lunch. We get to go on a walk with him!

It’s so fun! He even brought my favorite ball! We play all day.

Of course I had to go to the bathroom…

Then we went home and I took a small nap in my favorite bed. I also even snuggled with my muffin toy. I woke up for a bit, hearing my owner talking to his friends who were on this small, weird TV screen. They all should come over, so we can have a playdate!

Almost near to dinner time, I hear my food and water. My owner and I eat our dinner. He lies down on the bed with me. He looks at his phone and gives me more pets.

I’m not only his pet, but also his best friend. I love him and he loves me. I don’t like seeing him cry, it makes me sad. I try to make him happy no matter what. I hope you guys make him happy too. He deserves it. No more sadness, only happiness.

I love my dad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> Q: Regarding BBH, what are you most grateful for?
> 
> A: To be honest, I'm grateful for his existence. He gives me the love again I had for minecraft youtubers a while back. He's making my world a bit better :)


	7. Free day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is the last day and thank you guys for reading this drabbles of journeys.
> 
> Now, I hope you enjoy.

Bad picked up an envelope sitting on his desk. He adjusts his glasses, opens, and decides to read it.

~

_ Dear BadBoyHalo _

_ My name is Eliza and I have been a big fan of yours since the beginning of 2020.  _

_ You always bring a smile to my face. I can’t help myself but go aw. You light my world with your kindness and being so supportive. You being silly just makes me giggle like stars dancing. _

_ Sometimes I want to make a muffin cuz it reminds me of you. _

_ I hope you’re taking yourself and your cute dog Rat. _

_ When the whole virus is over, I hope all of us get to see the sunshine and flowers. You get to finally breathe. _

_ Oh, I almost forgot something haha. I made a little Enderman holding a bucket of stars and wearing a flower-crystal crown. His name is Aster. Please take good care of him a he watches over you okay? _

_ With love _

_ Eliza _

_ ~ _

He picks up a small drawing of the Enderman described in the letter. Aww, this is very cute. Maybe he should send a letter back to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh yeah. I poured out all of my feelings in a letter in this drabble haha.
> 
> Will I ever send that letter to Bad? Maybe. But I won't ever mention the fic to him jldsjkds
> 
> Again thank you guys for reading!!! :D


End file.
